videogamefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob The Marshmallow
Bob The Marshmallow is an action-adventure platformer video game created for the Nintendo 64 and the PlayStation. The game was developed and published by 4th Dimension Company. The game was released on April 22, 1997. Summary An amatuer scientist, known has "Professor Hans" is plotting to take over the world with inanimate objects by bringing them to life, because he thinks the world has too much people who aren't smart, and wants to destroy the dumb people. His first experiment with the "Life-o-Meter", a marshmallow, is brought to life. However, the marshmallow does not want to be evil or take over the world. Hans throws out marshmallow out of his lab. While the marshmallow walks around, he eventually comes across two humans and a cat. The humans are suprised that the marshmallow can talk, and introduces themselves. The marshmallow then sees Professor Hans fly away to his new lair, and the marshmallow tells the humans and the cat about the professor's plan, so they all decide to team up to stop Professor Hans. Gameplay The game is similar to the Crash Bandicoot series. TBA Levels World 1: Nature 1: The Fire Forest 2: Alligator Lake 3: Tree Palace 4: Bug Kingdom World 2: City 5: New Pork City 6: The Alley 7: Ave. Of Doom 8: Kitchen Chaos World 3: Industrial 9: The Entertrance 10: Toxic Trouble 11: Robot Room 12: The Exit...Or Not! World 4: Volcano 13: The Lava 14: Lava Boulder Bash 15: Inside the Volcano 16: Red Hot Peppers World 5: Lab 17: Entering the Lab 18: Lost in the Lab 19: Shootout 20: Falling Apart Bosses 1: Bugzilla: You will fight him in the Bug Kingdom level. He is a giant beetle, who attacks you by spitting poison. You can use boxes as shields. Once he is done spitting, he will rest for 10 seconds. Quickly attack attack him. 2: Porker: A giant chef who is a pig. He will try to attack you using a giant spatula. Once again, boxes around the room can be used as shields. When you go around the room fast enough when he is trying to attack you, he will get confused, and will stop for 10 seconds. Then attack him. 3: Mr. Poop: The owner of the Industrial Factory. He will shoot you with his pistol, and once more, boxes can be used as shields. He will eventually run out of bullets, and will leave the room to get more. Hide somewhere in the room, and when he comes back, he will try to find you. Once you get close enough, attack. 4: King Ash: A giant blob of Lava. He will often throw lava or fire at you. Then, he will make lava minions appear. Kill all of the lava minions, then attack. 5: Professor Hans and the Spider-Bot: The final boss. Professor Hans is in a giant robotic Spider. He will try to step on you, so you need to run around the room. He will then shoot out poison around the room. Avoid the posion. He will then make robot minions appear. Defeat the minions. He will then rest for 7 seconds. Attack quickly. Reception Bob The Marshmallow has recived generally favorable reviews from critics, many praising the game's graphics and gameplay, but critizing the boss battles. A reporter at IGN gave the game a 7.5 "Good". TBA Category:Video game Category:Action-adventure Category:Platforming game Category:IAmBagel